El chico en el gimnasio
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. Y pasó. Lo besé, no, a mí me gusta contar que nos besamos pero él siempre dice que fui yo quien lo besó a él.


_Suki-tte Ii Na Yo © Kanae Hazuki(#Respect)_

* * *

 **El Chico en el Gimnasio  
** **–Único.**

Lo conocí un día en el gimnasio, es decir, me lo había cruzado un par de veces porque coincidían nuestros días de asistencia.

Siempre me llamaba la atención su estilo, no es que no viera chicos que siguieran _punk grunge_ en las calles, desde luego el estilo está muy de moda. Pero él tenía el peinado más _punk_ y la ropa más _grunge_ … Mientras los colgantes de su mochila eran de _Land._ ¿Cuándo ves a un chico tan masculino como él utilizando colgantes de gatitos pasteles? Supuse en ese entonces que su novia debía habérselo regalado, ya saben, el amor lo puedo todo y esas cosas cursis que dicen las parejas.

Además de ello, el tono bronceado de su piel me resultaba atractivo, me sorprendía bastante no ver ningún piercing en su oreja o ceja o alguna parte de su rostro.

No hablábamos, intercambiábamos un: "Hola" "Hasta luego" en el gimnasio, pero nada más que eso. No hasta que me devolvió mi billetera que di por perdida en el ascensor.

Quise devolverle el favor, así que lo invité a comer un día que no teníamos práctica ninguno de los dos.

No, no me creo irresistible, las fotos lo hacen ver porque es mi trabajo y sé mirar a la cámara. Si algo he aprendido siendo modelo es que no sirve de nada ser bonita si es que no sabes mirar a la cámara. Yo, con el tiempo, aprendí.

Él no ignoraba del todo mi trabajo, me enteré después que habían murmurado sobre ello en el gimnasio.

No salía con nadie en ese entonces, tampoco parecía gustarle hablar mucho de romance, eso me gustó. Aunque no hablaba mucho, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa y tanto silencio me comenzaba a incomodar.

Le comenté sobre su colgante rosa en la mochila que colgaba de su hombro ese día. Nunca pensé escuchar a un hombre hablar tanto sobre _Land_ , tan emocionado, tan fascinado… No pude evitar comenzar a reírme de eso, su sonrojo sólo me hizo reír más que antes.

No recuerdo bien cuál fue la excusa que usó para sentarse a mi lado, estaba al frente de mí y de pronto se sentaba en el mismo lado. Tal vez que el sillón de mi lado era más cómodo o quién sabe.

Le pregunté sobre qué hacía, sus padres tenían una pastelería, le gustaba hacer dulces, yo no tenía mucho de qué hablar… O eso pensé antes de que me hiciera minuciosas preguntas sobre mí. Cosas que creí a nadie le importaba en estos días, como mi color favorito o alguna banda de música.

Y pasó. Lo besé, no, a mí me gusta contar que nos besamos pero él siempre dice que fui yo quien lo besó a él. Después de terminar con mi bebida y él cortando un pedazo de su torta de chocolate pasó.

Pero no terminó con ese beso en el restaurante, sino que siguió en su departamento, en su cama y… Nos íbamos juntos cada que coincidían nuestros días de entrenamiento, no sólo era sexo sin compromisos… O bueno, para mí lo era antes de que comenzara a mandarme mensajes de texto cuando no nos veíamos o cuando me llamaba en las noches después de su trabajo. Habíamos intercambiado números al día siguiente de ese encuentro.

Recuerdo un día que mi representante me dijo que habían decidido que Rin (la modelo por la que todos apostaban) estaría en la portada de una revista que… Bueno, no importa ya. El punto es que me sentía furiosa y no quería ver a nadie.

Sin embargo, lo llamé y él contestó luego de tres timbradas. Le dije que estaba molesta, que no quería saber nada de mi carrera y que debía haberle hecho caso a mi madre y estudiar administración. Él no me dijo nada en todo lo que me desahogaba y al final me preguntó si quería que me viniera a recoger.

No era la respuesta que me esperaba, desde luego, pero acepté.

—Creo que deberías de cortarte el cabello…

Tanto Rin como yo teníamos el cabello bastante largo, sólo que el mío era ondeado y el de ella lacio.

La idea de Kai me pareció absurda en un comienzo, pero cuando al día siguiente le estaban cortando las puntas a Rin… Ordené que me dejaran el cabello por encima de los hombros.

—Tonto.

—De nada—respondió amablemente como cada vez que lo insultaba.

Sabía que quería sonreír luego de verme en la portada de cierta revista.

Los días siguieron. Las fotos también. Acepté hacer un favor a Kai, tomaría una foto de mí en su pastelería para poder promocionarla. No creí que tuviera amigos fotógrafos pero llegué a conocer a Yamato por eso. Un chico tan alto como su amigo, de piel clara y cabellos oscuros, bastante centrado y con una novia bastante sencilla.

Rin se acercó un día, entre tímida o quizás más indecisa y con cautela. Jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa y no entendía realmente su intención. Hasta que se decidió hablar.

—Ese amigo tuyo… Takemura-kun…

La pelinegra me sorprendió en ese momento, no nos hablábamos mucho después de que decidió cortarse el cabello, no tan corto como el mío… Pero sí se lo cortó. Ahora parecía interesada en otra cosa.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Me gustaría…

Una noche, luego de haber gritado su nombre unas veces, estábamos los dos en su cama, cubiertos por las sábanas celestes. Me sentía tranquila, me estaba yendo bien y tenía ahora una oportunidad para viajar al extranjero, quería comentárselo… Me daba curiosidad de saber qué diría.

—Kai…

— ¿Hm?

—Creo que le gustas a Rin.

Sabía con todo mí ser que eso no era lo que quería decirle, es más, eso definitivamente NO quería decirle.

Él mi miró sin comprender, yo negué con mi cabeza restándole importancia. Sin saber que al día siguiente la vería a ella todos los días en el gimnasio.

Era obvio, se daba por hecho, que ninguno tenía por qué celar al otro. No éramos nada después de todo, aunque como había admitido antes, comenzaba a sentir que era algo más que sólo sexo sin compromisos.

No nos fuimos juntos ese día después del gimnasio, creí que yo sobraba en el momento en el que Kai estaba hablando con Rin cerca de la recepción. Mi sorpresa apareció cuando recibí una llamada de alguien muy extrañado por haberlo dejado cuando habíamos decidido regresarnos todos los días que coincidieran nuestros horarios. Reí un poco antes de picarle, diciendo que si me quería en su cama debía de decirlo. Cuando creí que no podía estar más sorprendida, lo encontré en la puerta de mi departamento con una sonrisa burlona.

No, definitivamente estuve más sorprendida, no hicimos nada más que hablar esa noche.

Pasaban los días, mi viaje más cerca, Rin más al acecho, yo intentando huir del mal tercio… Ella tenía sus intenciones claras, yo simplemente pasaba el rato con Kai y no quería lastimarlo con mi incertidumbre, además… Viajaría.

A unas semanas del viaje, no me tocaba ir al gimnasio, estaba pasándome por el restaurante de Takemura cuando vi adentro a la pelinegra. Ambos sonreían y supe que no debía entrar. A pesar de que tenía ganas de hacerlo, quería acabar con el tema del viaje de una vez por todas, me mataba no decirle algo. No tenía más amigos después de todo.

— ¿Siquiera planeabas decírmelo?

Obviamente, la escena en donde era regañada por no comentarle algo tan importante no pasaba por mi cabeza. Pero ya que estamos aquí, déjenme decirles que las apariencias engañan… Hasta las que parecen ser algo tontas te pueden apuñalar por la espalda. Yo que trataba de dejarlos solos y ella va y le cuenta cosas que desde luego no le incumben.

—Kai, ¿hablas en serio?—pregunté incrédula—. No entiendo por qué estás así.

—Soy yo el que no entiende por qué estás TÚ así.

—Ilumíname.

—Te escabulles de mí, ya ni siquiera salimos a hablar ni regresarnos juntos y… Olvídalo—dijo rascándose la nuca—. Si no quieres acostarte conmigo está bien, si te incomodo, genial. Dilo. Creí que supuestamente nos contábamos todo-

—Claro que lo hago. Solo que apareció Rin y no sabía qué hacer… Yo. Mierda. Kai no me pongas en esta situación.

Él me mira fijamente y cierra los ojos fuertemente. Me atrae hacia él y me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

—Tienes razón, soy un tonto. Discúlpame.

—También lo siento—admito sinceramente.

Siento que besa mis cabellos y no me imagino a Rin en mi posición. No quiero imaginármela en mi posición. Pero creo que he malogrado todo.

—De verdad estoy feliz de que tengas esta oportunidad, pero me hubiese gustado enterarme por ti.

—No vuelve a ocurrir, lo prometo.

El día de mi viaje llegó, en el aeropuerto estaba yo, Kai y (la estúpida de) Rin. Esta última decía que pronto me alcanzaría y que mejor le guardara espacio en mi nuevo hogar. A diferencia de ella, Kai estaba en silencio, solo al principio, cuando me trajo, me había regalado un pequeño muñeco que colgué de mi bolso.

Anunciaron entonces que el vuelo en el que iba estaba por partir. La pelinegra me abrazó fuertemente y de alguna manera sentí que… Que era un abrazo sincero, puede que su cabeza esté llena de aire y lo que le contó a Kai no haya sido con intención. Nunca tendré el valor de preguntárselo. Miro entonces al joven que me ha traído, con quien he pasado noches en vela y quien ha estado ocupando el mayor tiempo en mi cabeza desde hace varios meses.

—Te voy a extrañar—dice sin quitarme la mirada.

Entonces, cuando la modelo más alta se ha volteado unos segundos… Me empino y lo beso como hace semanas no lo hacía, él me abraza de la cintura fuertemente elevándome un poco. Cuando nos separamos me falta el aliento.

—Creí que nunca volvería a besarte…—suelta agitado.

Rin ha desaparecido.

Lo beso nuevamente antes de oír la segunda llamada de mi vuelo.

—Si lloras te voy a retener conmigo—advierte, mis ojos están llorosos y lo ha notado—. Solo deslúmbralos, se van a enamorar de ti.

Mis pies están en el suelo otra vez y con mi mochila en la espalda le sonrió por última vez.

—Gracias, Kai.

—De nada, Megumi.

Sentada en el avión pienso en todo lo que me espera en París, desfiles, propuestas… Sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad para una modelo.

Pero me preguntó si acaso conoceré a un chico en el gimnasio.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/a: P** ues he estado desaparecida un par de meses pero ya volví, me pasaron muchas cosas y luego de un par de cachetadas mentales estoy de vuelta **. A** hora que ya no trabajo y solamente estudio espero me de más tiempo para poder actualizar lo demás **. B** tw, siempre he amado el KaixMegumi, así que aquí lo tienen **.**

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Attn. K** iriha-chan


End file.
